A safety ski binding of the above-mentioned type is described substantially in Austrian Pat. No. 245 488. In this known construction, the holding jaw is designed as a side jaw which is common in a ski binding which has safety tensioning means. The swivelling axis is arranged in the heel area. The jaw plate is thereby supported on the front part of the swivel plate and is constructed rotatably with respect to the swivel plate about an axis which is intersected by the longitudinal center line of said swivel plate and which is perpendicular with respect to the upper surface of the ski and the jaw plate is locked against rotation in the centered position of the swivel plate, which locking feature is terminated during swinging out of the swivel plate. The release of the ski boot through two swivable axes and additionally also a longitudinal shift of one of the locked parts is needed and is slightly complicated. The disadvantage of this construction is further that the ski boot can be removed only with difficulties from the entire ski binding after a fall, even when according to the described construction an easier release is assured.
German OS No. 25 10 385 describes further a front jaw which, after a predetermined swivel path of the ski boot, is released from a locking position and is moved away from the tip of the ski boot through the action of a spring. This does achieve an easier release of the ski boot from the ski binding parts, however, the additional cost needed for this hardly corresponds with the success achieved. Moreover, the control elements which have forcedly large dimensions in some of the embodiments which are described in this reference are not only connected with an elevated danger of wear; they are also susceptible to trouble.
The invention starts now here, which has the purpose of assuring in a ski binding of the above-mentioned type an increased assurance of release of the ski boot in a ski binding with a sole plate without resulting in the aforementioned disadvantages.
The purposes are inventively attained by the locking feature having a ski-fixed mounting plate on which rests in the closed position of the binding a slide piece of the jaw plate, which slide piece is loaded by a spring which after the release occurs returns the sole plate with the holding jaw into the closed position.